Ignite
by EternalAngelOfDeath
Summary: She couldn't believe where she was. Of all the places he could have sent her, he just had to send her to a place that had no chakra. At. All. Now that wasn't even the least of her worries as she had to also deal with a preposterous child's card game that somehow is used to take people's souls? What the hell is wrong with this world? Fem!Sasuke
1. Information

**Since there wasn't much Sasuke/Yugioh crossovers I've decided to do one! ;) **

**First of all Sasuke's a girl, as in female. Since Yugioh is pretty much made up of males and duel monsters is a male dominated game, Sasuke will be a female. This is not a Yaoi fic. **

**For parings it will probably be Seto/Sasuke or Bakura though I might change it as I continue to write this story. One last thing you should all know is that I'm a really slow updater so I apologize from now!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Sasuke's Deck**

* * *

_Italics –She receives from Sage of Sixth paths_

Normal –She buys or eventually gets

* * *

**Monster Cards:**

_**Itachi Uchiha**__ –Atk 2800 Def 2400 Level 8 (Warrior)_

_Special Ability: __Choose one monster on opponent's field. Selected monster cannot attack and will lose 700 Atk/Def points each time you pay 500 life points._

**Armed Ninja –**Atk 300 Def 300 Level 1 (Warrior)

Special Ability: Targets one spell card on field and destroys it or if card is set can stop its affect.

_**Sage of Sith Paths **__–Atk 500 Def 500 Level ? (Warrior)_

_Special Ability (Fate of the world): __Has an extra 500 Atk/ Def points with every monster in both players graveyard._

_**Colossal Hawk **__–Atk 1800 Def 700 Level 4_

_**Manda, Snake Boss**__ –Atk 2000 Def 2300 Level 6_

_Special Ability:__ Can switch between Defence and Attack mode during a battle, once summoned at any time._

_**Jounin Ninja (Kakashi Hatake) **__–Atk 2000 Def 2000 level 4 (Warrior)_

_**Chunin Ninja (Sakura Haruno) **__–Atk 1500 Def 1500 Level 3(Warrior)_

_**Genin Ninja (Naruto Uzumaki) **__–Atk 1000 Def 1000 Level 2 (Warrior)_

_Special Ability (Never give up!): __When Naruto is played/destroyed, you can bring him back from the graveyard even if your life points are zero to continue the duel unless opponent destroys Naruto for a second time._

**Blackland Fire Dragon** –ATK 1500 DEF 800 Level 4

**Buster Blader** –ATK 2600 DEF 2300 Level 7

Special Ability: Card gains 500 points for each dragon type monster your opponent summons or is in their graveyard

**Atomic Fairy** –ATK 100 DEF 100

Special Ability: When attacked or destroyed player loses 1000 life points

**The 13****th**** Grave** –ATK 1200 DEF 900 Level 3

**Abyss Flower** –ATK 750 DEF 400 Level 1

* * *

_**Demon cards:**_

* * *

_**One-tail Shukaku**__ -ATK 500 DEF 2500 –Sand Level 1_

_**Two-tails Matatabi**__ -ATK 1200 DEF 500 –Fire Level 2_

_**Three-tails Isobu**__ -ATK 1500 DEF 1500 –Water Level 3_

_**Four-tails Son Goku**__ -ATK 1800 DEF 1800 –Fire and Earth Level 4_

_**Five-tails Kokuo **__-ATK 2500 DEF 2000 –Water and Fire Level 5_

_**Six-tails Saiken**__ -ATK 2600 DEF 2000 –Water and Wind Level 6_

_**Seven-tails Chomei **__-ATK 2800 DEF 3000 –Poison Level 7_

_**Eight-tails Gyuki**__ -ATK 3000 DEF 3000 –Earth Level 8_

_**Nine-tails Kurama**__ -ATK 4500 DEF 2800 –Fire Level 9_

_Combined all together =__**Ten-tails Jubi**__. -ATK 5000 DEF 5000 –Fiend Level 10 _

_**Special Abilities:**_

_When a low level demon Card (Levels 1-4) are sacrificed to summon higher level demon cards (5-10), demons are allowed to attack a players life points directly for one turn only._

_When a demon card on the field is destroyed you can summon one demon card, only if in hand that must be a level lower than demon killed, onto the field._

_Chomei can paralyses a monster when it attacks for two turns._

_(Human Hatred) Kurama can completely destroy any humanoid or human type monsters. Once destroyed they cannot be revived._

_Shukaku when field card desert sand is played can protect any ally by his sand._

* * *

**Spell + Trap Cards:**

* * *

_**Cursed eye of sharingan **__–Able to take one of opponent's cards_

**_Medical Ninjutsu _**_–Able to heal any player by 1000 life points when played with Sakura. Without Saukra only 500 life points._

_**Mangekyō Sharingan**__ –Can send any monster the wielder chooses to the graveyard after sacrificing a level 4+ monsters and paying 1000 life points._

_**All seeing byakugan**__ –Able to see opponents cards _

_**Legendary Rinnegan**__ –Allows player to call forth a monster level 4-6 without sacrifice._

**Gryphon's Feather Duster **–Destroys all Spell or Trap cards on your side of the field. Gain X500 life points for every destroyed card.

**Blue Medicine** –Increases life points by 400

_**Crow Summon**__ –When trap activated opponents attack on any monster or life points get cancelled. Only used once then discard_

_**Massacre**__ –when card is played all monsters on field are returned to players hand_

**Pot of greed**\- Draw two cards

_**Field card (**__**Desert Sand)**__ –adds 500 Atk and Def points to Shukaku_

_**Field card (**__**Genocide) **__–adds 500 Atk/Def points to Fiend type monsters or when played with Itachi Uchiha_

**Polymerization** –Able to fuse two cards or more together

**Monster Reborn** –Able to revive card from graveyard

**Infinite Cards** –As long as card remains face-up there is no limit on how much cards a player can have

**Backfire** –When fire monster is destroyed you can take 500 points away from opponent

_**Edo Tensei **__–Allows player to temporarily use monsters from graveyard to attack or defend while sacrificing 500 life points each time._


	2. Chapter 1: Domino City

_**Do Not Own Naruto or Yugioh!**_

* * *

**Attack/Defense:** 1000/1500

**Talking: **"Seriously?"

**Thoughts/Things read silently: **_'WHAT?!'_/_What?!_

* * *

**Elemental Nations**

**Fourth Shinobi War**

**With Sasuke and Naruto**

"Chidori!" "Rasengan!"

Two shouts resonate across the Valley of the End, one filled with dark fury contradicting the other bursting with determination and hope as two signature attacks collide precipitating a giant explosion of dust and wild chakra.

The battle had been going on for hours, day's maybe and this was the deciding moment.

Sasuke's enraged sharingan eye swirls before she collapses to the darkness against her will.

* * *

She awoke, blinking as the bright light of the room briefly blinded her.

The blur slowly faded.

She looked around finding nothing but pure, white emptiness. Memories of her fight with Naruto suddenly rushed back to her as she jolted up, critically scanning her surroundings.

_'Am I dead?_' she couldn't help but wonder morbidly, as she tried to work out where she was.

A dark feeling settled inside her despite anxiously trying to push it away.

She couldn't have died; the idiot didn't have the heart to kill her even after the countless betrayals.

With that in mind she began walking in a random direction yet the emptiness remained everlasting. She turned on her sharingan, frustrated with the lack of progress. She spun her body around to get a full view of her whereabouts; her long hair spinning along with her as it was tied in a high pony-tail. A feeling of dread crept into her as she fought to stay calm.

There was nothing.

No living thing or speck of chakra. All she saw was white and she was all alone in this vast emptiness.

"This has to be some sort of joke," she growled frustrated yet a hint of fear she was unable to prevent snuck into her voice. Brushing away a loose strand of black hair she considered her options.

"This is quite real, I assure you"

She jumped, whirling around to face the direction of the voice, placing a hand on her trusted chokuto. Her heterochromic eyes widened in surprise.

In front of her stood the legendary sage of sixth paths observing her with evident amusement. He was standing a step away from her, his distinctive rinnegan eyes sparkled in amusement. The sage looked too much like Kaguya that it scared her a little.

She took a couple of steps back, keeping a reasonable distance between them.

The power radiating of him made her feel puny in comparison.

Sasuke did not know how long he was observing her for but judging by the mirth on his face, he'd been watching for a while. The fact that she did not detect him at all was alarming even with her rinnegan and sharingan activated.

"Where am I?" she demanded coldly her sharingan swirling lazily, ignoring for the moment that he was the sage of six paths, possible the strongest being in the world as far as she knew.

The sage merely smiled deliberately ignoring the question altogether.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Indra's reincarnation," he mused thoughtfully earning himself an unamused glare.

"I had hoped that you would be the one to break the cycle of hatred yet I was wrong… again," he stated sighing tiredly as if talking to a trouble making child.

Sasuke gritted her teeth, her patience wearing thin.

"And?" she questioned coldly. "What of it?"

She did not want to break the stupid cycle of hatred as she couldn't have cared less. He had started the problem in the first place so it was his job to fix it after all she would never let go of her hatred. Not after what Konoha did to the Uchiha. Her brother may have loved the village enough to sacrifice himself for it but she wasn't her brother. She would never forgive them, not when the elders were still alive.

Vengeance and hatred were the only things she knew and they kept whatever sanity she had left because without it she was just like an empty doll. Sasuke abandoned everything else the day she chose to leave Konoha and pursue her revenge.

"So I've decided to take care of the problem myself," he said pausing momentarily gauging her reaction.

Sasuke tensed, unsheathing her chokuto halfway as her body fell into a defensive stance on instinct.

_'Is he going to kill me?' _was the only thought that sprang into mind. She didn't know if she could hold her own against him considering her already chakra exhausted state.

"I'm sending you away from here," he added seeing her ready to attack him at any given moment.

She raised an eyebrow unsure on what he's implying before turning on her Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, training her eyes closely on the sage as they convey a message which she was sure the Sage had understood.

_I-am-not-in-the-mood-for-games._

"You will be sent to another world that is in need of help. A world without chakra and is more advanced than this one. You will have to learn the language and customs of the world yourself. You also have to be careful on how you use the little chakra you have as I will be taking most of yours away," He continued undisturbed by her silent threat.

It took a moment before what he said dawned upon her. She sent him a sceptical look, opening her mouth to respond but a burning sensation stopped as she fell to her knees in agony.

It was as if her insides were being ripped apart and chakra yanked out of her.

"You can start anew there and hopefully you hatred will diminish," was the last thing she heard before losing consciousness.

Again.

* * *

**Domino City**

**Random Alleyway**

**With Sasuke-chan…**

Sasuke opened her eyes, setting herself upright before scanning her surroundings. She was in what seemed to be an alleyway near a dark secluded building that no sane person would wonder around in. The first thing she noticed though was that the structure of the building was completely different than anything she'd seen before. The building was long and worn as dark black windows spread across its surface with broken pieces of glass littering the ground –probably by some idiots who had vandalised this place. The building was covered in graffiti, writing she could not decipher.

She reached to grab her chokuto finding it not there. In alarm she turned to look to where it normally is. The result earned a soft gasp; an uncommon occurrence.

Instead of her normal shinobi attire from sound, she wore a black skirt, black knee length boots with an odd looking red shirt and a sleeveless jacket made out of a leather. The clothes were not practical at all making her feel more like a defenceless civilian rather than a feared kunoichi. At least she had her Uchiha symbol necklace around her neck.

"What the hell?" she muttered darkly to herself before a dark green scroll caught her eye.

Sasuke picked it up; inspecting the inscription closely before realising it was a storage scroll. Opening the scroll, the nuke-nin placed it on the ground.

She bit her finger, drawing a bit of blood before swiping it across the surface.

A deck of cards, a note and her chokuto poof out.

She relaxed relieved she had her weapon back. Grabbing the note she read:

_Sasuke,_

_It seems that you've made it. In the world I sent you too there's a game called duel monsters that's played which includes a deck of forty cards. Read the rules and the deck I've sent you will be yours though you might need to add to it a bit. Another thing you should know is that I've taken away your Rinnegan and Mangekyō Sharingan and about three quarters of your chakra. You will not need them. Be happy that I left you your sharingan. One last thing is that your clothes would have attracted attention so I switched them (with chakra of course) to a more suitable attire and weapons like your chokuto will also attract attention –keep them hidden._

_Good luck,_

_Sage of Sixth Paths_

By the time she finished reading the note and rereading it with her sharingan to make sure it wasn't some sort of terrible joke, she was fuming.

How dare he take away her chakra let alone send her to a different dimension? She had trained and worked hard for three long years to get to the level she was at and now it's all gone and she'd never agreed to be here in the first place! Why the hell did he have to send her not the dobe? Did she look like a world hero to him or was his eyesight finally catching up to his old age?

Holding the note, she brought her fingers to familiar seals.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu," she seethed, breathing out a giant ball of fire turning the note to ashes.

A wave of exhaustion washed over her as she let the fire fade. Her reserves were at least as big as they were when she was a genin.

Impossible.

Taking a deep breathe, she calmed herself.

She was a trained shinobi; she needed to think about this rationally.

Sasuke activated her sharingan again relaxing slightly seeing the familiar clarity it provided. She had her Kekkei Genkai. Deactivating it she considered her options.

There had to be a way to get back but before that she needed a place to stay. There was also the problem of knowing the advances and customs and even the language of this world.

"Looky here, It's a cute little girl all by herself," She turned to a group of teens, all wearing the same colours –black and red while holding a bats and pocket knives.

The last Uchiha raised an eyebrow. At least she had a bit of luck today. They spoke the same language which removed one predicament. She should also be able to sharingan one of them and learn about this world at least and that removes another major problem.

The sudden thought hit her. This was probably why he had let her keep her sharingan in the first place. She silently raged at being played like a fool. The old man had probably planned this all from the very beginning.

"How bout this girly, come here quietly and we won't hurt you much," A black haired teen with slight accent, holding a pocket knife motioned her over with his hand.

'_Idiots'_

She smirked. She was already pissed by the fact that the stupid sage had sent her here and she really needed to let out all the fury she'd bottled up. These idiots will do nicely.

With a burst of speed, she disappeared, reappearing behind the thug leader's groupie, knocking him out with a quick hit to the pressure point. The three remaining thugs jump back startled by her sudden appearance. One even fell to the ground, stunned.

_'Pathetic,'_ she thought cynically.

Turning to the remaining two, she sent a powerful kick to ones stomach, knocking him out before turning swiftly and sending the other a round house kick to the temple. He too, collapsed unconscious. The Uchiha moved her gaze to the final thug on the floor activating her sharingan. He was sweating and shaking so badly that it amused her to watch.

Her smirk widened radiating dark pleasure.

She was going to enjoy this greatly.

* * *

**With the thug...**

Seeing her red eyes, Takashi knew they had made a mistake of trying to get her.

He did not know if he was going to survive.

'_NononononNO!'_

Getting ready to scream, he desperately hoped that someone, anyone would save him from this red-eyed demon before him but just before it escaped his mouth the rest of the world around him dissolved into darkness and it was only him and the monster.

Tears slid down his cheeks as he tried to move but his body discarded the demands.

That was when he saw it.

His worst fears materializing right before his eyes.

He couldn't move. Couldn't scream. Couldn't think. Couldn't plead or beg or die.

He watched for what seemed like minutes? Hours? Weeks? Months?

He didn't even know.

But one thing was for certain.

'_Just let it stop'_

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

**Back with Sasu-chan on a random street…**

She had gotten most of the information she needed, leaving a traumatized Takashi behind her.

She might have gone a bit too far but most of her rage has dispersed for the time being and the Uchiha wasn't known for her mercy.

She was in a place called Domino City in a country called Japan. A world that held no supernatural entities or power source besides its advanced form of technology.

Shifting the scroll in her pocket, she fought the urge to summon her chokuto and place it around her waist. A weapon of any kind would attract too much attention and she had to remain unknown for the time being.

_'I need to buy some gloves and place a storage seal on it with my chokuto inside,'_ she noted to herself.

It was the only way for her to possibly carry her chokuto without drawing more undesired attention.

A black car passed by her and she fought to keep her face passive.

This place was much more advanced than Konoha.

It might have been that the people there relied more on chakra than technology since staying with Orochimaru gave her insight to how much technology they possessed but did not use.

'Such potential yet is wasted because of chakra,' Orochimaru would say.

She shivered at the thought. Staying with Orochimaru was unpleasant – an understatement – and the only reason she had went to him was for power. The fact that her power was gone left her both angry and defeated.

Clearing her head, Sasuke side-stepped a group of teens that were walking down the street, watching her like animals all while fiddling with the scroll in her pocket trying to ignore the attention she was receiving from the opposite gender, hoping they would stop before she snapped and killed them all.

She did not want to be named a serial killer on her first day in this world.

Honestly, it was like they had never seen a girl before and she did not want to deal with fan-boys again. She'd rather spend a day with Orochimaru instead and that's saying something.

Scowling as her thoughts had somehow led to Orochimaru again, she resumed strolling aimlessly trying to find a home to stay at for the time being.

* * *

**Few hours later…**

The last Uchiha was prepared for many adversities that she did not expect things to go so smoothly. Or it may be because back in her world people feared her and avoided being anywhere near a fifty metre radius around her due to her infamous reputation as 'traitor of Konoha.' It was also an added bonus that these people were easily fooled by genjutsu as well.

Regardless of the reason, Sasuke now has a one month rented apartment with two rooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen and living room.

She casually spun the key around her fingertip as she opened the door and walked inside.

The interior and design of the house was completely different than what she was used to but as a trained shinobi she can adapt. The apartment was small and homey with white coloured walls. The floor was wooden a dark brown in colour but the house was relatively empty.

_'I need to change that, they look far too much like the place the sage had left me in,'_ she shuddered.

She also had to go and buy furniture and basic necessities. She needed clothes and food and a job to actually get a living as she couldn't go around stealing and placing people under a genjutsu without knowing a thing about the world she's in. It might attract even more attention to her because her appearance wasn't helping in discretion at all.

Sasuke sighed.

Her life just had to get even more complicated didn't it?

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

**Domino City**

**Sasuke's apartment**

Slamming the book shut, Sasuke deactivated her sharingan. That was the final book she needed to read. A week ago, she had found a library that pretty much contained all she needed to know about this world with a job two times a week for 3 hours and reasonable pay. Her sharingan had come in handy as she finished book after book in mere minutes taking in everything she could.

Moving her hand to the duel monsters deck on the table, she picked up the cards and placed them in her pocket.

The first thing she did after getting this apartment was finding out as much as she could about duel monsters. She had also bought more cards to complete her deck. Sasuke read the rules of the game and learned to play it. It was quite a simple game –to her anyway. The game apparently originated in ancient Egypt and somehow rumoured to involve magic. She did not believe that in the slightest yet the fact that the sage himself had given her cards for the game that he had created meant that there is more to this game than duelling.

Her cards were another problem, Itachi's especially. The fact that there was a card based on him had made her angry. She would make the sage pay for tarnishing her brother's memory and making a child's game card based on him.

Sasuke stood, leaving those thoughts for now and dusted her hideous uniform. She did not want to attend school but she needed to fit in as much as possible so she enrolled in Domino high, a high school that seriously had no taste in fashion what's-so-ever.

If Sakura and Naruto saw her now, they would be laughing their heads off, heck even Madara would be laughing and she did not want to think of Itachi's reaction. Wearing a skirt was one thing -not that she disliked it but it was impractical and hindered her fighting abilities- and she could try and overlook it but the colour pink was too much that she had went as far as threatening the school, which was why she was only wearing a white long-sleeved button up shirt.

Tying her waist length black her into a high pony tail, Sasuke picked up her side bag and existed her apartment locking the door behind her, before calmly striding in the direction of her new school. Memorizing a map of Domino city was quite useful as she now knew each and every place in this town.

Domino high wasn't far, only a minute or so walk from her flat.

* * *

**A minute or so later…**

Arriving at the school gates, the Uchiha ignored the stares of the people around her that instantly latched onto her when she entered. The nuke-nin coolly headed towards the office to get her timetable.

Sasuke found the office quickly. Walking inside an old lady sitting behind a big wooden desk looked up at her.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

Said girl nodded in confirmation.

"Here's your timetable and a map of the school, you've got English first period," the receptionist handed over two pieces of paper to Sasuke, informing her dryly to where she needed to be.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, unbothered by the lack of help before stalking off to her first class with one quick glance at the map.

She reached her destination in less than a minute, bringing a hand to knock on the door with two swift knocks.

A middle aged man opened the door. His red-brown hair was unruly, wearing a typical shirt and pants with a chain around his wrist. Brown eyes regarded her with confusion.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked her in undisguised surprise.

She nodded.

Most would assume that because of her masculine name she was male and are usually surprised to see a female instead.

"I'm Mr White, your English teacher," he introduced himself before motioning for her to follow him as he stood in front of the class.

"There is a new addition to your class," He looked at her. She turned to the class of teens before her.

"Sasuke Uchiha, A pleasure," Sasuke introduced indifferently letting an air of authority seep around her, secretly taking in their reactions with a calculating eye.

She inspected the class, blinking when she saw a multi-colour haired midget and a Jiraiya looking kid with a prettier face. She had thought that Sakura had the most unusually hair colour but the boy-child just took her place. The fact that his hair was three colours –red, black and yellow– and spiked up in an odd way was absurd. That type of hair should not be natural.

"There's a spare seat next to Kaiba," Mr White motioned to a boy with brown hair and piercing cold blue eyes who didn't bother looking up from the book he was currently reading.

The seat next to him was empty and it was next to a window which was perfect. If by chance she needed to escape, she had an emergency exist.

Sasuke strode towards her assigned seat, seating herself next to him without much of a glance.

Realization of who he is dawned upon her in seconds. The youngest CEO of a multimillion dollar game company and number 1 duellist possessing 3 out of 4 of the legendary blue eyes white dragons.

This just made things more interesting.

She felt his gaze shift towards her before turning back to his book.

It seemed like she was going to get along with her seatmate rather well as they both seemed to prefer the silence that had settled between them.

It was an added bonus that he wasn't a fan boy as well.

* * *

**Lunch Time...**

Time flew by and before she knew it, it was lunch. The only thing preventing the fan boys from attacking her was the CEO himself who was calmly reading his book and she was more than grateful for this small mercy.

A shadow fell on her causing her to move her gaze from outside the window to the offender all while munching on the last piece of the tomato sandwich she had made this morning.

A messy blonde haired teen with hazel eyes looked down at her. From his appearance she could tell that he was an idiot. He strangely remained her of Naruto with the idiotic vibe he gave out. She could clearly see the infatuation in his eyes.

Swallowing, she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You're a new student right?" he asked.

She tilted her head telling him to continue at the same time sending him a look that said 'obviously'.

Uchiha's were very talented after all.

"And since you're new, you probably don't have any friends?" he continued and she couldn't help but compare him to Naruto again.

They were both dimwits who don't seem to understand when one wants to be left alone. They would have gotten along nicely.

"Hn"

"So how would you like to hang out with us?" he added, his crush on the new girl fading as it was slowly being replaced by irritation.

"Hn,"

He frowned at her.

"Answer properly"

"Hn," she grunted again taking great delight in tormenting him.

He turned red. Sasuke let her lips tip in a small amused smirk.

"Well since you're knew we thought that you might want to make friends. It's okay if you don't want to," Sasuke's eyes flickered to the speaker.

Now that she had a better look at him, she wondered if he really was 15. He was 153cm (about 5'1) tall, – she was at least 15cm taller than him (Sasuke is about 5'6) – with one weird hairstyle and naïve impression that if he was in the elemental countries, he would most-likely fail at subterfuge and infiltration missions never mind assassination. Though what really caught her eye was pyramid shaped puzzle hanging around his neck.

It gave off a feeling of dark power.

She needed to look at it with her sharingan later.

"Who're you?" He blinked surprised by her sudden speech.

"Yugi Muto, a pleasure to meet you," he smiled warmly tilting his head in a childlike way. How someone can be so trusting and naïve baffled her a little.

"That's an interesting artefact you have. Does it do anything?" she inquired eyeing him curiously.

The power it gave off was similar to chakra but much darker and unrestrained. She now held the attention of Yugi's friends' as well as Kaiba's and the white haired teens who seemed to have a similar ring but it gave off an even darker and corrupted feel with two separate influences unlike Yugi's. The feeling it gave off vaguely remained her of Madara and herself after she found out the truth behind Itachi.

"Come on Yug, she's obviously a lost case and you still owe me a match in duel monsters," Joey interrupted impatiently before Yugi can reply.

"You play duel monsters?" She wondered aloud with a hint of disbelief that did not escape the listeners as she purposely changed the topic to hide her interest on the puzzle.

She needed to investigate them later and that can be easily done if she befriended them for now. It was best not to draw unwanted attention in foreign grounds after all.

"You must be a failure at it," she insulted bluntly earning a slight snicker from her seat mate and Yugi's other two friends that were muttering something along the lines of 'that's an understatement of the year'.

"You can play? Well guess what I, Joey Wheeler am the best duellist around–" He ignored her insult, boasting about his non-existent skills with a fist to his chest as he grinned reminding her far too much of a blond dobe.

She inwardly scolded herself. Her thoughts kept on returning to Naruto and it was beginning to irritate her.

"Not. You must be so terrible at it that you've probably lost all your games," she cut him off and inwardly smirked as he visibly faltered.

"Joey might not look it but he's an amazing duellist. He just needs experience," Yugi defended his friend though his uncertain eyes betrayed his words.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. She did not believe him at all but decided to humour him anyway. She might as well try out her duelling skills and cards against another person to see where she stood.

"I challenge you to a duel," she commanded coolly pulling out her duel deck from her pocket.

"Right here, right now," she added with an entertained smirk remembering the time when Lee challenged her to a spar during the chunin exams knowing he would win. How foolish she had been to think that she had stood a chance in winning.

It took a minute for the idiot to comprehend what she'd said before he grabbed a chair and took out his deck excitedly. Exchanging decks they shuffled each other's cards before beginning the duel.

"Let's duel," They stated together one in monotone and the other with enthusiasm.

2000

2000

"Ladies first," Joey informed her as she drew five cards from her deck. She smirked.

_'The idiot just destroyed his chances of winning no matter how small they were,'_

"I'll start off by placing three cards face down and summoning Shukaku the one-tailed demon in defence mode," she rested her chin on her gloved hand that had a small, barely noticeable seal containing her chokuto. "With that, I end my turn"

500/2500

Shukaku was a defensive monster type card with high defence points. It never ceased to amuse her that the sage had given her cards based on each of the bijuu. She wondered how it would look like as a hologram.

"What type of card is that?" He looked at Shukaku in admiration.

The others had similar expressions though some hid it better than others like her seat mate but the fact that he had completely abandoned his book showed he was also intrigued.

Understandable since there is no such thing as demon cards and hers were given to her by the sage who had made them up himself. The good thing about the cards was that she was the only person in this world with demon type monster cards making it impossible for anyone else to copy them unless Pegasus decides to make some which was highly unlikely because all the cards he'd made are based on past monsters.

"A demon type monster card," She clarified, hardly giving anything away.

They did not need to know.

Sasuke took the phrase 'knowledge is power' quite seriously after finding the truth behind the massacre. It was her ignorance in the end that had led to her destruction.

"It's your turn"

He snapped out of his daze, drawing a card he summoned two monster types.

"I play Armored Lizard," he called dramatically.

1500/1200

Sasuke blinked at the stupid move; from the corner of her eye she saw Yugi face palm and Kaiba twitch at his horrible playing.

_'Did he not have any spell cards in his deck at all?'_ she pondered sceptically. It would have been common sense to at least place a trap or use a spell card especially considering the fact that his opponent had three cards faced down.

This kid was worse than a rookie. He had probably saw some monster cards and bought them without a second thought. He probably doesn't even know the rules of the game. This was a waste of time and she needed to end it quickly because once Sasuke started something no matter who it was against she ended it with being the victor.

"This is a waste of my time," she muttered coldly drawing a card. "How ridiculous. I'm ending this"

Joey watched her disbelievingly. He did not believe that she could end this duel in a turn. He knew he sucked but not even Yugi was able to defeat him in two turns.

'_And that had nothing to do with Yugi being nice,'_ he inwardly reassured himself.

Rolling her eyes at his scepticism Sasuke started her turn.

"I activate my spell card Massacre," she informed, activating one of her faced down cards. "With this card all monsters on the field return to the player's hand."

Joey removed his Armored Lizard while Sasuke removed her demon.

"I then play The Snake Boss, Manda in attack mode," she paused.

2000/2300

"And since you have no monster to defend yourself with Manda attacks your life points directly," she explained already bored. "Thus ending the duel loser"

2000

0

Joey sat with a dumbfounded expression, not expecting to lose in just two turns. He needed to get better and fast because losing like this was humiliating.

Sasuke picked up her deck, stuffing it back into her pocket before looking up at 5 frozen figures. Kaiba snapped out of it first, returning to his book with a small smirk plastered across his face followed by a short haired girl who radiated an aura screaming friendship.

It didn't bother her though since she had become immune to the 'friendship pull' thanks to Naruto who still wanted to be her friend even after she tried to kill him with Chidori repeatedly. She had honestly lost count the times she'd told him to leave her alone and that she didn't want to be friends, even going as far as trying to kill him just to get the message across yet with no avail.

"I'm Tea Gardner," a peppy voice filled the room as the girl, now known as Tea held out a hand to shake. Out of politeness alone, she grasped the out stretched hand and returned the greeting minus the cheeriness.

"Tristan Taylor," A pointy haired teen waved towards her. She nodded toward him noting how the hair styles in this world were utterly ridiculous. Seriously, who willing had pointy hair?

"Hello, I'm Ryou Bakura," Turning to the speaker, she watched the white haired teen closely.

He looked harmless and friendly, like a male version of Hinata but with white hair and brown eyes yet appearances could be deceiving. He didn't look dangerous at all but the corrupted power remained around him, slowly weaving itself into him.

_'I need to be wary of him,'_ she mused to herself.

Lunch continued normally after that as Joey challenged Yugi to a duel –which he was losing, horribly she might add, while Tea happily chatted to her, glad to have a female friend finally join the group. Sasuke hnned at the right places as she was used to Sakura's blabbering making her an expert in tuning Tea out. She discreetly watched Ryou and Yugi resisting the urge to snap on her sharingan to look at their mysterious artefacts. The power they gave off bothered her greatly and she was itching to see why.

And before she knew it, school had ended.

Giving away her goodbyes she strode out of the school separating from her new group of 'friends' as they headed in their own directions. Arriving home, she dumped her bag on the black kitchen table she had bought from a second hand shop before plopping herself on the couch. The house was now livelier than it was when she first rented it, the walls hanging with antiques and paintings to reduce the hollowness. She had also painted the walls white, red and blue in memory of her clan.

The house itself was clean as Sasuke disliked having things out of place –a habit she formed when training with Orochimaru, yet it did nothing to satisfy her. She missed her world not that she would ever admit it aloud.

Sighing, she lay on her back, closing her eyes as she contemplated her next move. She wondered ideally if staying in this world would be best for her because she was doubtful that her world would welcome her back with open arms besides Naruto that is.

Sasuke was easily the most powerful human (guns and technology did not count) in this dimension but the fact that there was no challenge for her position made it dull which was why she bothered to even learn how to play duel monsters.

It was the only thing that would give her a challenge to overcome; all she needed to do was find the best players and beat them.

Opening her eyes, she looked at the time. 4:00.

Her part-time job at the library started in 30 minutes.

Getting up, she changed into her work outfit picking up the books she borrowed the other day, she silently body flickered to an alleyway right behind the library. Walking out of the alleyway, she returned the books, expecting her boss to try and creep up on her.

"Geez Sasuke, you've finished those books already?! I swear that you've read more books in a week than an average person can manage in a year," rolling her eyes, Sasuke turned to Cain unflinchingly much to his disappointment.

He should have learnt by now that it was impossible to sneak up on her.

"Do you have any more books on the history of duel monsters?" Cain pouted at her cold tone before pointing behind him.

"There's some outback that are rarely read since they're in Hieroglyphics. You shouldn't read so much Sasuke, your brain might overload," he chided patting her head.

Twitching, she refrained from sending him through the wall with a chakra infused kick. On the second day of work which she found two days after landing here her 'boss' had discovered how to irritate her and he continued to do so in hopes of getting a reaction other than her normal poker face. So far he had only succeeded in making her twitch.

The only reason she tolerated him was because her reminded her a little too much of Suigetsu. Team Taka, the team she had assembled. She idly wondered what they were doing now and how they were dealing with her disappearance. She wondered if the sage had told them were he had sent her. She wondered if Team 7 were sad or relived that she was gone. She mentally frowned, this wasn't a time for such thoughts.

Flicking away his hand, she walked off to the direction he had pointed in, hearing a muffled chuckle escape him.

Opening the door she strode into a dark room. Making sure her manager was further away from her, she activated her sharingan looking at the name of books that were written in ancient Egyptian.

Learning how to read Hieroglyphics wasn't hard especially with the sharingan at her disposal. It was the first language she learned after hearing that it was connected to duel monsters, right after learning how to write and read in this dimension and trying to learn English which she was still currently learning out of boredom.

Turning, a small thin book caught her eye. It had a faint touch of power. Pulling it out, she read the title before blinking.

_'Shadow games?'_

Curious she opened the book.

_They are punishable by death. Millennium items the loser will forfeit their soul._

_'That was informative,'_ she thought sarcastically flipping through the rest of the pages.

They were blank.

_'There's barely anything in here and what did it mean to forfeit your soul?'_ she wondered.

Sasuke would have deemed it impossible but the sage had personally sent her to an _entirely different world_ so they idea of losing your soul when defeated sounded plausible if not slightly surprising. Plus she stayed with Orochimaru for three years. Anything was possible. Turning to the final page she blinked again.

"_The 7 millennium items," _she read aloud, glancing at the pictures of each item memorizing their forms with her sharingan.

The millennium puzzle looked too alike to the puzzle Yugi had around his neck and the thought of that item being able to trap a person's soul was absurd but the eerie feel of power it gave off said otherwise.

Frustrated with the lack of information, she unconsciously channelled chakra into her hand which slowly seeped into the book. The book began to glow a blinding gold causing her to step back and close her eyes to prevent being blinded.

The light finally died down and writing appeared in some of the pages that were previously blank.

Speechless, Sasuke went back to the first page.

_The first shadow game was allowed by the ancient Egyptians 5000 years ago. Using sorcery two duellists are sent to an alternate dimension where their duel will not be interrupted. Cheating in a duel is punishable by death. The duellists were tested to see how powerful of monsters they can summon. When entering a duel filled with negative emotion the dueller's soul can be corrupted by the shadow realm. Millennium items were created to harness the power of the monsters and for the soul reason of protecting Egypt. A possessor of a millennium item can challenge another to a duel where the loser will have to forfeit their soul to the shadow realm._

Taking in the information, she moved onto the next page.

_The Millennium Items_

_5000 years ago, the millennium items were forged in Kul Elna by sacrificing 99 souls of the Kul Elna villagers. The items were created to protect Egypt from enemies and together the great pharaoh Aknamkanon and his six priests were able to save Egypt from their attackers. The pharaoh, who then found out how the items were created, died, unable to bear the guilt. His son was then given the millennium puzzle being the next ruler of Egypt. His item was shortly stolen afterwards by the Thief King and soul survivor of Kul Elna who used them to summon Zorc Necrophades, the creator of the shadow realms as he attempted to destroy the world. He was stopped by the pharaoh who sacrificed his soul by sealing himself and the memories of Zorc inside the millennium puzzle and ring at the…_

Sasuke clenched her jaw as she saw the rest of the words faded out with time.

She couldn't believe how similar the events of the story was to hers and Konoha's despite the completely different circumstances.

The Yondaime sacrificing his life to seal away the Kyuubi inside himself and newborn son or Danzo ordering the Uchiha massacre just because they were planning a coup d'état to get the freedom that was rightfully theirs but was taken away because there was suspicions that the sharingan could control the bijuu.

She had a feeling that the sage sent her here on purpose already knowing what was happening in this world which infuriated her even more.

There was also the matter of the pharaoh being sealed inside the puzzle along with Zorc who was also sealed inside the ring. But she was sure that she had felt more than one presence from the ring. Who was the other? Was it the thief king? Not that it mattered yet. This also explained the darkness she felt radiating of off them yet she couldn't accept that for some reason.

Maybe because of the fact that it had happened 5000 years ago or because the items were made of dead souls and gold.

The thought made her sick.

She couldn't fathom anything massacre related.

Sasuke believed the Thief king had a right to collect the items as they were made out of his people.

"Oi Sasuke, you alive in there?" snapping the book shut, she deactivated her sharingan and proceeded out of the room.

"I'll be borrowing this book," she held out the book to a bemused Cain. He raised an eyebrow.

"You can keep it and all the other hieroglyphic stuff, no one reads them anyway. I've had them for years," he walked back inside the room before walking out with a box filled with books. He placed it on the table.

"There ya go," he motioned to the books cheerfully. "They're all yours!"

Blinking she looked inside the box. There weren't many books only 5.

"Thank you," she thanked him genuinely grateful. He winked before ruffling her hair much to her chagrin.

The bells on the door ring signalling that someone has entered the store. Turning Sasuke proceeded to do her job. Shifting her gaze, she blinked, surprised to see Kaiba of all people enter the library who in turn looked surprised to see her.

"Kaiba, how can I help you?" she asked looking up at him. He was tall (186cm which would be about 6'1), and was wearing a deep blue, long trench coat with a deep green high collared shirt and black jeans.

"Ne Seto, who's that?" Turning her gaze she saw a short, raven haired boy. Mokuba Kaiba, vice president of KaibaCorp and younger brother of Seto Kaiba she silently identified him as.

"Sasuke Uchiha," she introduced before shifting her gaze to the elder of the two.

Mokuba reminded her too much of herself when she was a child with the way he looked up at his brother adoringly, his gaze trustful and naïve. That's how she always saw Itachi until the night of the massacre. Even though he killed the whole clan she couldn't stop loving him as an elder brother making it hurt twice as hard when she found out the truth behind the Uchiha genocide and that he had sacrificed so much just to keep her safe.

She can see the strong sibling bond between them as Seto's gaze softened whenever he looked at Mokuba, not noticeable to a normal person but she was an S-ranked missing-nin.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if they would have turned out like the two siblings before her if Itachi never took the blame for the massacre and had instead stayed in the village.

"Some books for Mokuba," Seto answered watching her calculatingly.

"Fiction?" Seeing Mokuba's animated nod she motioned for them to follow before spinning on her heel and striding towards the fiction section of the library; her steps making no sound on the wooden floor. Sasuke can tell they were following by the loud footsteps behind her.

Stopping she pointed to the section of books with a flick of her hand as Mokuba raced to the shelves looking at the stacks of books excitedly.

"You can read hieroglyphics?" Sasuke turned to the speaker before raising the book that was still in her hand.

"I wouldn't be carrying it around if I couldn't read it would I?" she retorted earning a satisfied grunt.

She watched him closely; a shadow was outlining his body. She was sure that wasn't there this morning.

_'Was his soul corrupted by the shadow realm somehow?'_ She immediately dismissed the thought. The book was getting to her.

"You should read it. It answers one of the many mysteries of the world," at his raised eyebrow she smirked. "The origins of magic and duel monsters"

"There's no such thing as magic," Seto growled annoyed. Her smirk widened.

_'A narrow minded fool. He probably doesn't even realize that he has magic as well,'_ she mused darkly.

"You're in for a big surprise then"

"W–," before he can form a reply Mokuba interrupted holding out three books.

"I want these," he grinned, eyes wide and innocent.

Trying to resist a smile at his innocent expression though she was sure her lips twitched Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, let's borrow them for you," she headed to the borrowing desk as Mokuba rushed behind her, jogging by her side clutching the books in his hands tightly.

"Hey Sasuke, you shifts ends in about 10 minutes," Looking up, Sasuke glanced at clock on the wall. It was already 7:20.

"Hn," Cain rolled his eyes at her signature reply before shifting his gaze to the front door.

"I took out the trash earlier, you should seriously find a way to deal with them because I think that was the 8th guy I had to knock out and drag away. It's getting annoying," Cain whined pitifully.

'Trash' was the code word for fan-boys or in this case stalkers. It seemed that she attracted a lot of them and when Cain had found out, he made it his responsibility to take care of her pest problem which she was secretly grateful for.

"If I found a solution that does not involve killing them I would have gotten rid of them by now," She sent him a deadpan look that clearly conveyed her slight amusement and frustration.

It wasn't like in the elemental nations were could freely beat up any male that stalked her, she honestly had to run and avoid her fans and that damaged her pride a bit. She never liked running from her problems.

Placing Mokuba's book on the library system she handed them over to the curious boy.

"You've got the books for three weeks and if they're overdue you'll get fined a $1 a day," she informed.

"You've got trash following you?" he wondered curiously causing Cain to burst into laughter. She sent her boss a glare shutting him up abruptly.

"It's a pest problem," she explained yet he still looked confused.

"I've got fan boys and stalkers," she admitted shivering faintly as she spoke the words. The elder Kaiba smirked amused by her evident disgust and fear, mostly likely seen her reaction at school today when the boys immediately crowed her as soon as she stepped out of class. It had taken most of her self-control not to snap but she was sure half the school had felt her killing intent.

Mokuba tilted his head. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes," she hissed venomously mutely wishing the sage had at least thrown her in a place that did not have fan-boys.

At least then she didn't have to worry about people following her as her stalkers somehow avoided her ninja senses which frightened her considerably.

She needed to find out how they did it.

"Let's go Mokuba," Kaiba cut in the conversation strolled out of the library.

"See ya Sasuke," Mokuba waved before trying to catch up to his brother's long strides.

"Bye Mokuba, Kaiba," She replied turning to Cain who had a huge grin painted across his face.

Her ninja senses gave her the feeling of needing to escape immediately.

"Oh would you look at the time, my shift has ended," she pointed dramatically to the clock or as dramatically as she can using an expressionless voice.

Hastily grabbing the box of Hieroglyphic books, she walked out the door with a slightly louder than average 'good-bye' ignoring his calls to wait, she turned into an alleyway and body flickered to her apartment with a smug smirk.

'_Thank kami for chakra,_' she dumped the box on the table. A second later she frowned.

She didn't know why she had acted that way. It may be that her current situation was far too surreal for her to even comprehend that she couldn't bring herself to care any longer.

Her frown deepened. Was this what the sage wanted? To drain her from anger and hate, replacing it with a feeling a helplessness? She wasn't a fool. All the occurrences ever since she arrived were far too coincidental. She arrived in this world, and is immediately attacked by a group of guys who happen to possess all the information she needed. She was able to acquire a job and knowledge on duel monsters straight after. Then she found two of the Millennium items right after that along with a book that somehow reacted to her chakra and informed her of the dangers of this world. The shadow games.

The anger that had made her blood boil was gone, replaced with a feeling of powerlessness.

She couldn't do anything but play along with what the sage wanted from her. It made her wonder if she was always destined to this fate as ridiculous as it may sound. Being the reincarnation of Indra she was always going to be Naruto's enemy yet closest friend.

She gritted her teeth at the weak thoughts that filled her mind. Nagged her and slowly destroyed her resolve.

Maybe she was over thinking it? That everything that happened so far was in fact a coincidence and not manipulated by the sage himself.

She let the thoughts disperse and picked up the book she was reading before Cain had interrupted her.

Opening the book that was still in her hand, she made herself comfortable on the couch and began to read where she had left off.

The rest of the pages were all covered in layered chakra.

Sasuke snapped on her sharingan.

A message stood out.

_You will know when the time is right._

A spark of pure, unadulterated anger ignited through her.


	3. Chapter 2: Shadow Game

_**Do Not Own Naruto or Yugioh!**_

* * *

**Attack/Defence:** 1000/1500

**Talking: **"Seriously?"

**Thoughts: **_'WHAT?!'_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

The rest of the pages were all covered in layered chakra.

Sasuke snapped on her sharingan.

A message stood out.

_You will know when the time is right._

* * *

**At Domino High**

**With Sasuke…**

'_Keep calm… Keep calm… Keep… Never mind'_

Sasuke twitched again as another defeated cry escaped Joey.

She had been watching Yugi duel against Joey for a while and she was sure that she had already lost more brain cells this past hour than in her whole life.

Glancing back to the book on her desk, she tried to focus on another way to read the hieroglyphics.

The chakra or 'magic' surrounding the pages prevented her from continuing.

The ex-kunoichi growled lowly in frustration.

The other five books Cain had given her were useless and did not have any information on the shadow games not that this one explained anything.

Sighing she closed the book before turning to the window, resting her cheek against the palm of her hand.

Despite her annoyance the Uchiha was bored.

There was nothing to do in this world. She had tried training and expanding her chakra reserves but nothing changed. Her cursed seal hadn't worked either.

The sage had limited her chakra much to her displeasure.

Then there was the millennium items, a problem all together but no one seemed to know anything about them which limited her knowledge.

The lack of knowledge on the items maddened her.

Sasuke had seriously considered stealing Ryou's or Yugi's items but there was a chance of ending up in the shadow realms; a place she knew nothing about and she did not want to risk that for fear of being stuck there without a way out.

"Hey Sasuke, we're going to my grandpa's game shop, do you wanna come?" Switching her gaze to Yugi she nodded earning a kind smile in reply.

The Uchiha was bored anyway.

* * *

**Infront of game shop…**

Sasuke walked alongside Yugi as they enter the game shop.

She discreetly glanced back.

She was well aware of their fellow stalker but remained silent, curious to see why Kaiba of all people would be interested in a small run-down game shop when he had a whole company in the palm of his hand that was dedicated to duel monsters.

"Sasuke, it's good to see you again," Solomon Muto greeted breaking her train of thoughts.

'_That's why he looked familiar, he's Yugi's grandfather'_

"Hn," she replied as he chuckled warmly.

"Wait! You know Yugi's grandpa Uchiha?" Sasuke ignored Wheeler, spinning to skim though the cards in the store.

"She bought some cards from here about a week ago," Solomon answered him seeing as Sasuke had pointedly ignored the question.

"What cards did you buy?" Tea asked curiously looking over the Uchiha's shoulder as the nuke-nin flicked though a set of spell cards.

"A few monster cards and a few spell cards," Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

"How come?" Yugi queried. "You already have awesome cards"

"I needed a full deck," Sasuke explained.

The sage had only given her 29 cards and she needed to buy 11 more to have a full deck so she could actually play the game.

Yugi nodded in understanding before turning to his grandfather pleadingly.

"Gramps can you show my friends your awesome super rare card?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow intrigued at the sudden request.

"Rare card? You mean my special card?" answered Solomon thoughtfully, a hand on his chin.

"Please?" Yugi and Joey begged causing the old man to laugh.

"I don't take this card out often," he paused. "Ready, here it is"

Sasuke blinked. She wasn't expecting that.

He held out the fourth and final blue eyes white dragon.

Maybe she should warn him to keep it hidden from Kaiba. He had followed them after all.

"The blue eyes white dragon card is so rare and so powerful that I don't let it out on my hands," he enlightened dramatically just as Tristan reached for the card.

"It doesn't look special to me," he said apathetically as Solomon snatched it away.

"This card is priceless," the old man glared at Tristan, holding the card closely.

Sasuke rolled her eyes. At this moment, the door to the shop opened revealing Seto Kaiba.

That was her cue to leave.

She observed Kaiba fleetingly before turning to her so called group of friends.

'_I might as well get out of here before the drama begins'_

"Good bye," she called before walking past Kaiba without any explanation.

Sasuke did not have a hero-complex like the dobe and she had much better things to do than watch them fight over a card.

Her research about the shadow games was getting her nowhere and she had no leads on how to get out of this place.

If only she had the Rinnegan and the Mangekyō. Life would be so much easier.

She was getting off topic. The only thing left for her to look into so she could occupy herself with was the duel cards themselves. So far all she knew about them was that they were once ancient monsters used in shadow games and that they were created by Maximillion Pegasus.

Sasuke stopped abruptly.

Infront of her stood Ryou Bakura who had also stopped and was looking at her with a soft smile which she could tell was an act. The last Uchiha had been around Kabuto for three years and then Tobi for a few months.

She can spot a facade from a mile away.

The ex-kunoichi could also see the dark energy of the ring surrounding the albino so it wasn't Ryou she was currently standing infront of but one of the spirits of the millennium ring.

"Bakura," she nodded to him masking her uneasiness with aloofness.

The S-ranked missing-nin wasn't sure how someone would kill a spirit, she could always chidori it but that would also kill Ryou not that she cared if he died but she'd have the police after her.

So chidori was crossed out. Maybe her genjutsu worked on it?

"Sasuke," he responded softly. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but answered nonetheless. No reason for her to make him more suspicious.

"Avoiding the drama"

His face morphed into confusion.

"Yugi's grandfather owns a game shop and he showed us his blue eyes white dragon then Kaiba walked in," she supplied watching him connect the dots.

"Kaiba?" he inquired trying to appear unsure.

Sasuke rolled her eyes as she sent him a cold smirk. He tensed.

"You're a duel monsters player are you not? And pretty much every duellist knows about Kaiba's unhealthy obsession with blue eyes"

Her smirk widened at his surprise.

"How do you know that I play duel monsters?" He probed.

"The way you reacted during my duel. Only a duellist would have known that there aren't many demon type cards or a spell card called massacre," she informed with a half-truth.

She had to give it to the spirit, he was a much better actor than Kabuto and Tobi combined.

"Would you like to duel?" A dark gleam flashed though his eyes, disappearing just as quickly as it came.

Sasuke considered the proposal. If she played him now, she would probably be playing a shadow game, a risk she did not want to take especially if she might end up in the shadow realm but then there was also the fact that she would learn more about the shadow games if she was in one.

Weighing the pros and cons Sasuke decided to wait before entering a shadow game as it was safer that way. She needed time and information to prepare.

"No, not today. Maybe later," she rejected calmly. "I've got things to do"

"Oh ok, I'd love to play against you though. Your cards are interesting," he said disappointment colouring his tone.

Even without her sharingan, the Uchiha could feel the built up of shadow magic in the millennium ring.

She needed to leave and fast.

Sasuke twitched subtly. "Anther time then"

"Sure," He smiled softly. "I'll see you later I guess"

Raising her hand in a short wave, Sasuke strode past him until she reached the other side of the street. The dark aura around Bakura made her sick.

The Uchiha rushed into the first alleyway she saw, flinching as she felt a cold breeze brush against her.

Someone was here.

Turning she was sure that no one was around. There were only shadows yet she could still feel a dark presence lurking though them.

Shaking her head, she body flickered away.

There was more to this world than she had first thought.

* * *

**Mystery person… Or not so mystery person…**

**(Pretty sure it's obvious who it is…)**

Unknown to the kunoichi, two pair of eyes watched the scene from the shadows in shock as she disappeared in a swirl of blue lightning.

'_Sasuke Uchiha?'_ He thought to himself as a maniacal grin made its way to his face.

"Interesting," he muttered aloud.

* * *

**Sasuke's house**

**In Sasuke's room**

**A few hours later…**

Sasuke lay on her stomach, on her bed wearing a pair of black shorts and a black tank top with an Uchiha emblem she had customised on the back of it.

She was currently scrolling through the internet on anything about duel monsters, shadow games and even magic but all she found was a bunch of rubbish and made up nonsense. She couldn't help but wonder why people put such uselessness on there to begin with, though she still found the internet to be very useful in accessing information.

She had stolen a laptop from an electronics store along with her phone and had made sure to wipe the workers minds clean to prevent being caught as they were too expensive to buy. The phone was useful in contacting people and it would have made life years easier if there were some in the elemental countries. She wouldn't have had to travel all over the place or send a summon just to deliver a message.

Sitting up, she silently wondered if her summoning jutsu still worked. She hadn't had anytime to use it these past two weeks.

'_Might as well give it a try'_

Going through the required seals, Sasuke drew a bit of blood, wiping it across the palm of her hand; she silently brought her hand to the ground mentally calling the name of the jutsu.

Smoke poofed out as she removed her hand. She watched almost desperately as the smoke began to fade.

Sasuke mentally jumped in relief.

It had worked.

"Sssassuke-sssama," a small black snake hissed. "Orochimaru-sssama sssaid your name wasss off the sssnake contract and everyone elssse iss looking for you. You jussst vanissshed"

"Kuro," she addressed as the snake slid across the ground looking at her attire blankly.

"I was unsure if I could do a summon," she admitted. "The sage sent me here for some reason"

She picked up the snake and placed it near the window. A surprised hiss escaped the black snake.

"Where are we?" Kuro asked after a few seconds of stunned silence.

"A place called Domino city," she explained monotonously rotating to the window, watching the cars drive by. "We're in a completely different dimension"

"I can't keep you here any longer without tiring myself out," Sasuke continued against her pride.

"The sage sealed away most of my reserves. Tell whoever is looking for me that I'm fine. And I need a favour. Can you ask around about the shadow realm? I'm sure Orochimaru will know something and I will need chakra replenishing pills along with some kunai, shuriken and senbon when I summon you again. "

The snake bowed. "Stay well Sssassuke-sssama," it disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Sasuke leaned against the wall as the chakra drain hit her. Using the shunshin then the summoning jutsu was not ideal especially with her lack of chakra but at least she knew that the summoning jutsu still worked.

Sasuke finally felt hope after the two weeks in this dimension. There was a chance of going home no matter how slim it was.

Her mood now much brighter than it was before caused her to forget about her other problem as she lay on her bed happily. The mood was broken swiftly as her phone rang.

The Uchiha's eye twitched.

"Hello?" she answered the phone, letting ice seep through her voice plainly conveying her displeasure.

"Ahh Sasuke?" Yugi asked nervous, wincing at the sharpness of her tone.

"What is it Yugi?" Sasuke muttered annoyed.

"Can you help please? My grandpa was kidnapped by Kaiba," At this Sasuke looked sceptical.

"Where?" she questioned at the same time grabbing her jacket and deck.

"KaibaCorp," Yugi responded relieved.

"I'll meet you there," she said hanging up.

Putting on a pair of black converse Sasuke left the apartment. She jumped on the roof of the neighbouring building to the next, not wanting to waste the minimal amount of chakra she had left with a shunshin in case of needing it later.

Sasuke was not expecting Kaiba to go as far as kidnapping just for a card –which he possessed three of.

Arriving infront of the specified location in record time, Sasuke walked inside the elevator which reached her destination just in time for her to see Kaiba bring out the blue eyes card that she assumed he had taken and hold it out to tear.

Acting quickly, she casted a simple genjutsu, swapping the blue eyes white dragon with a card from her deck –Abyss Flower– and watched it get torn in half.

'_Oh well, there goes a useless card. At least I have the blue-eyes now.'_

Five gasps sounded infront of her as she held the genjutsu in place making them see that Kaiba had actually ripped apart a blue-eyes.

"Grandpa's most treasured card!" Yugi exclaimed horrified. "How can you do such a thing?"

"Y-Yugi take this," Solomon held out his deck for you Yugi to take. "Teach Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards Yugi"

Sasuke rested against the wall as she viewed the scene in apathy.

'_The heart of the cards eh?'_

"But Grandpa, you need to get to the hospital," Yugi countered shakily.

"Take him Yugi! We can take care of your Grandpa while you take care of creepy Kaiba!" Joey bellowed.

It was like watching a teen drama show that she'd seen on TV. She nearly killed herself when she watched it. The people of this world were utterly ridiculous.

"Ok!" Yugi grabbed the out stretched deck as he turned to Tea who marked their hands in permanent marker as a symbol of their 'friendship.'

Sasuke held in laughter as she tried to keep her calm demeanour. She was glad that they still hadn't realized that she was propped on the wall behind them.

The symbol looked horrible.

'_A smiley face was their symbol of friendship. Seriously? And here I thought Naruto was stupid.'_

They called an ambulance and spun around gasping as they saw her. She raised a hand, casually greeting them.

"Sasuke?" Tea shouted. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time," she commented her gaze shifting to Kaiba.

'_He's covered in shadows and dark energy. It's radiating off of him in waves.'_

Tristan picked up Solomon and ran towards the ambulance with Tea and Joey hot on his heels.

Sasuke headed towards one of the stands in the arena and sat, crossing her legs before turning to the duellists. Kaiba and Yugi examined her blankly before moving to their sides of the field.

Just as the duel was beginning, a bright light from the millennium item seized both Kaiba's and Sasuke's attention as they watch the spirit of the millennium puzzle took a hold of Yugi.

"What the-?!" Kaiba yelled in surprise. Sasuke merely blinked.

'_Interesting,'_ she thought silently flashing her sharingan on and off quickly to get a good look at what happened.

It seemed that the spirit was now in control of Yugi's body, yet major differences in appearance were present. It reminded her of the times when Naruto and herself were influenced by the Kyuubi and cursed seal, how their appearance changed intensely and so did their power. But this was different. It was as if Yugi was possessed by someone else. It made her even more wary of the item.

Kaiba stated the rules before summoning his giant onto the field.

Sasuke watched in concealed amazement as a hologram of the monster appeared. She had to give it to Kaiba; he really knew how to make a game so much more interesting.

Yugi summoned the wing dragon just as Joey bolted towards the duel.

"Monsters? Real monsters!" He cried.

"They're holograms baka," Sasuke rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

She turned her gaze to the duel but here mind was elsewhere. It seemed that the spirits of the millennium puzzle and ring had the ability to take over their host. This would eventually be troublesome. The spirit from the looks of it appeared to be quite aware with what's going on which also means that they know what their 'host' does. She wondered if it was the same for the other items as well.

"Sasuke!" Joey shouted pulling her attention away from her thoughts.

Sasuke walked over to him as he watched in fascination when the spirit played the swords of revealing light to stop Kaiba's dragons from attacking.

"Yugi's dueling Kaiba and he's losing," He muttered worriedly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. That was definitely not Yugi so unless he was both stupid and blind he should be able to tell the difference despite being a civilian. Choosing to keep quiet, Sasuke turned back to the duel just in time to see the spirit summon Exodia and defeat Kaiba.

Sasuke spun to leave but a dark build-up of energy caused her to do a quick one-eighty as she watched in astonishment as an eye appeared on the spirits forehead. The spirit sent a dark magic attack towards Kaiba banishing the shadows around him.

That was something else she certainly hadn't considered. The spirits could use magic and not just any type of magic… Shadow magic.

Picking up the ripped pieces of Abyss Flower, she enforced the genjutsu making sure that it would last for another 3 hours before placing it back on the floor.

Moving out of sight, Sasuke could barely keep the dark smirk off her face. She had a blue-eyes white dragon all to herself.

Using the last bit of chakra she had, Sasuke body flickered home, appearing in her bedroom, barely being able to identify her surroundings before she collapsed from chakra exhaustion onto her bed.

* * *

**A Week Later…**

**Sasuke's house…**

She withdrew her hand quickly as the light radiated intensely. She closed her eyes waiting for the brightness to die down. A second later the light was gone.

The book seemed to do that a lot.

Opening the book, it was still empty besides the first few pages. She flicked though them quickly before stopping on a page she was sure was formerly blank.

_The millennium puzzle_

Sasuke eyes widened. She was sure that wasn't there before. Why was it here now?

The ex-kunoichi closed her eyes in annoyance when she thought about a few sound theories as to why. She had to witness the magic of the items before they appeared in the book was her first guess and most likely true.

The Uchiha sighed as she fingered her self-proclaimed demon cards. She had assumed the cards would have some sort of special affect or ability as the sage had made them. Yet they seemed to do absolutely nothing but glow in different colours when she let her chakra seep through them though that happened to any card she filled with chakra and she still didn't know why.

So many mysteries just waiting to be solved but she chose to wait until she had some weapons and chakra pills with her before trying anything.

Right now she needed to head to Yugi's house.

Sasuke had already missed a week of school suffering chakra exhaustion and hadn't seen her 'friends' for the past week. Sasuke couldn't wait until she had enough chakra to summon again and get those chakra pills from Kuro.

Putting on her shoes, Sasuke stuffed her deck in her pocket before heading to Yugi's leaving her demon cards on her table.

Little did she know that, that was a mistake she shouldn't have done.

* * *

**At Yugi's house…**

"Yeah, grandpa sticky taped the card together and hid it away. He said that he didn't care that it was ripped, it was still precious to him," Yugi told them happily.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt however she pushed it away quickly. The card was hers now and if by chance she finds a stronger card, she may give it back.

"Do you think there's any way to fix it?" Tea asked curiously but received a sad nod in reply.

"It's all Kaiba's fault! You should have taken one of his blue eyes when you defeated him," Joey exclaimed with Tristan nodding in agreement.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Tea turned to Sasuke who was lost in thought.

Sasuke shrugged before smirking enigmatically. "Hn"

"Anyway I'm just glad that grandpa has his treasured card back," Yugi cheered.

"Hey Yugi, You've got a package addressed to you," Solomon called from somewhere downstairs. He appeared holding a box as he handed it to the tri-hair coloured teen.

"Who's it from?" Yugi examined the box with innocent curiously.

Sasuke turned her gaze to the box. She could feel magic from inside it. It was similar to the millennium puzzle but different in a way. The power was more commanding and flowing unlike the millennium puzzle's which was wild and uncontrolled.

"It's from industrial illusions?" Yugi stated.

"Industrial illusion? Aren't they the company in charge of the duel monsters game? Why are they sending a package to you?" Joey commented in disbelief.

"Is it possible that they heard that I defeated the world champion?" Yugi asked.

"Do you mean Kaiba?" Tea wondered.

How could they have heard of the game? She was sure that Kaiba was too prideful to admit defeat to anyone and his brother wouldn't let anyone know either. Even if Joey spread rumours about Kaiba's defeat no one would've believed him. That only left one option.

They were being watched.

How though? Was it even possible? It must have been shadow magic. She did not know much about it but it was a possibility she had to consider. If they could be watched with shadow magic without even knowing she didn't want to think what other things a person can do with that kind of power.

Yugi opened his package. It contained a glove, two star chips and a video tape that radiated shadow magic.

"Pop it in and check it out," Joey said impatiently.

Yugi placed the tape in the video player and Maximillion Pegasus appeared on the screen.

"Greetings little Yugi, I am Maximillion Pegasus," He stated.

"I have heard some terrible interesting news about you. You impressive defeat of Seto Kaiba intrigued me so much that I decided to investigate your dueling skills… Personally. Right here right now we shall hold a special duel and we will play with a strict time limit of 15 minutes and the player with the highest life points will be the winner," he continued.

"Eh He can't seriously expect you to play against a video game?" Joey blurted out.

'_A shadow game?' I guess I'll finally be able to see one,'_ Sasuke thought cunningly.

Pegasus chuckled coldly.

"No it's magic," His millennium eye glowed as they were transferred to the shadow realm.

"Everything's dark and cold and the others stopped moving! What have you done to them? We have you taken us?" Yugi yelled.

Sasuke glared at the screen coldly.

"What a pleasant surprise. It seemed that you were dragged along with us into the game," he informed her, laughing evilly. "And to answer your question you are no longer in the world you know but I'll return you two after our game"

"Then it's time to duel!" Yugi exclaimed as the spirit of the puzzle took over once again.

Sasuke sat to the side observing the game as she placed a mind barrier around her thoughts. She felt Pegasus's magic pocking into her mind and used her chakra to push it out. She had a lot of practice at it with her brother's constant attempts to destroy her mind.

However the fact remained that she was still suffering from chakra exhaustion so she couldn't keep her mind protected for long. She needed them to end this duel quickly.

Focusing all her attention on stopping Pegasus from mind-raping her, Sasuke lost track of time. Before she knew it, she watched as Yugi lost the duel and thereby the shadow game.

The millennium eye glowed and her eyes widened in disbelief when it ripped out Solomon's soul from his body. If only she had enough chakra to activate her sharingan to see how it happened.

The shadows around them dispersed and they were sent back to their 'world'. Yugi ran to the TV screen, bailing his fist as he called out for his grandfather.

Sasuke could just make out Tea holding on to her.

"Sa…ke? What's... wrong… you?" The Uchiha could barely decipher the question as she slowly fell to the floor.

The world was getting darker and darker by the second and she couldn't comprehend Tea's or was it Joey's, Tristan's or Yugi's anxious screams.

She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker before she succumbed to the exhaustion.

Everything faded away just as she whispered two words.

"Cha… kra ex… haust… ion"


	4. Chapter 3: Magic and Chakra

_**Do Not Own Naruto or Yugioh!**_

* * *

**Attack/Defence:** 1000/1500

**Talking: **"Seriously?"

**Thoughts: **_'WHAT?!'_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker before she succumbed to the exhaustion.

Everything faded away just as she whispered two words.

"Cha… kra ex… haust… ion"

* * *

**Two days later**

**Domino Hospital**

**Room 7…**

Sasuke Uchiha opened her eyes, blinking away the haziness of her vision. Taking in her surrounding, she realized that she was in a hospital.

The pale white walls surrounding her made her shudder inwardly despite how big the room she felt suffocated. She could smell the thick scent of disinfectant that made her nauseous as memories of the massacre came back to her. She remembered waking up, drenched in sweat to the unpleasant smell of iodoform. She recalled the uncomfortable feel of the hospital bed and the cold touches of the nurses who examined her after being hit by Tsukuyomi.

She had hated hospitals since then.

Shaking away the memories, Sasuke tried to sit up but her muscles refused to comply. Her body was still weak from the chakra exhaustion.

The Uchiha snapped her head to the side as she heard the door open.

"Sasuke! You're awake!" Tea rushed towards her, blinking away tears of relief.

The peppy girl engulfed the nuke-nin in a hug, much to the Uchiha's discomfort who didn't have any strength to push her away.

"The doctors didn't know what was wrong with you!" Sasuke could feel warm droplets of water fall against her neck as Tea tightened her hold. "They said that you might never wake up"

Hesitantly, Sasuke bought an arm to comfort the sobbing girl. She did not know what to do in situations like these. Fortunately, she was saved from doing anything as 6 unexpected visitors entered the room.

"Sasuke!" Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Mokuba screamed out surrounding her. Kaiba and Bakura stayed behind watching her blankly.

"What happened to you? I thought Pegasus took your soul along with grandpas?" Yugi exclaimed worriedly.

She saw Kaiba scoff at the last bit of Yugi's exclamation.

The Uchiha sat up, with some help from Tea as she scanned their faces before sighing. She might as well tell them the truth or a bit of it anyway since they're going to be facing Pegasus sooner or later. It would be better if they knew the truth now than discovering it later when it was too late. She turned to Kaiba who was closest to the door, motioning for him to close it.

Seto raised an eyebrow but obeyed.

The Uchiha turned to Yugi.

"When you duelled Pegasus, did you sense anything weird?"

The short teen looked confused at the question but nodded.

"It's like he could read my mind. He knew my every move. How's that possible though?"

Sasuke reached for his puzzle and tapped it lightly. The people in the room watched her curiously.

"What do you know about the millennium items?" she asked looking at them intent on knowing what they knew.

"Millennium… Items," Bakura finally spoke up since entering the room. "They're ancient Egyptian artefacts. There're seven all together. The puzzle, the ring, the eye, the rod, the necklace, the scales and the key."

Sasuke nodded.

"What do they have to do with anything?" Kaiba asked impatiently, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Some of these items possess ancient spirits that can take over their hosts bodies," she eyed Bakura knowingly, smirking as his face portrayed his shock. "Other items have different abilities. Pegasus's eye can read a person's mind. All items though have the ability to cast a shadow game."

"There's no such thing as magic," Kaiba denied turning to leave but before he could step out, the door slammed shut in his face.

Kaiba froze mid-step before turning back to her. A gasp escaped his mouth when he saw her blood-red eyes watching him with amusement.

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" Joey jumped pointing an accusing finger towards her. "What the hell are you?"

Sasuke deactivated her sharingan, silently wincing in pain. She had not yet recovered enough chakra so she had minimize her usage. She didn't want to die from something as stupid as chakra exhaustion. That would be embarrassing.

"That's my bloodline limit, the sharingan. An ability passed down genetically within my clan," she stopped letting her words sink though.

"What does it do?" Mokuba questioned unbothered by what he just learnt unlike his brother who was having a hard time accepting it.

"Many things," she smirked. "I can cast illusions, enable a person to watch their worst fears over and over again," her smirk darkened as the people in the room shivered in fright. "I can predict a person's next move and copy techniques, memorise words or books after seeing them once and see the flow of magic"

"That's nice and all but what did that have to do with you collapsing," Tristan pointed out nervously.

Her eyes darkened with the promise of cold murder causing those around her to involuntarily take a step back. Bakura however looked amused.

"I used up my magic trying to stop Pegasus from pocking around my mind," she seethed venomously, mentally developing ways to pay him back for that.

If there was one thing she was good at, it was revenge and Pegasus had just made it on her list of people to kill.

"So Pegasus is stronger than you," Joey concluded closing his eyes thoughtfully before jumping and falling, freezing like a human statue.

He couldn't move his body.

His gaze turned to an enraged Uchiha as flickers of blue electricity sparked against her fingertips.

"What. Was. That. wheeler?" No one insinuated that she was weak and got away with it.

"N-nothing," he stuttered out timidly from his spot on the floor.

"I could kill you in hundreds of different ways without you evening knowing you've died so don't test my patience fool," she spat eyes turning into a bloody red in anger.

"Then why did you collapse if you're so powerful?" This time it was Kaiba who asked, his tone demanding an answer as he regarded her impassively.

"I used up most of my magic doing something else before going to Yugi's house," The Uchiha admitted.

She mentally blinked, unsure why she had answered him at all. One thing she hated besides being called weak was following demands.

"Doing what?" Bakura interrogated continuing where Kaiba left off.

"That's none of your business. I keep my secrets and you keep yours?" She snapped coldly. Her life and plans meant absolutely nothing to them. "Unless, of course, you're willing to tell everyone present who you really are?"

The spirit in Ryou's body fell silent.

"You're the spirit of the millennium ring," it was surprisingly Kaiba who spoke, his eyes flashing with a mix of emotion.

Bakura's soft features darkened as the spirit grinned sadistically. He took a few steps forward, until he was standing next to her hospital bed.

A thick tension rose in the room. Sasuke couldn't help but compare it to the chunin exams. When they, the rookies so foolishly naïve and arrogant walked into a room full of genin intent on making chunin.

"Your magic isn't shadow magic," the spirit's deep voice broke the silence that had settled in the room. The rest of the room gaped at the sudden change in Bakura.

"It's called chakra," the nuke-nin clarified. "The manifestation of spiritual and physical energy"

Every living creature back in the elemental nations had it yet no one in this world did. She could feel the chakra in the air but nothing else. The magic Bakura, Yugi and Kaiba seemed to have felt foul dark and addicting. It was like Bijuu's energy, uncontrolled, powerful, and disturbing.

The spirit raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke seeing his curiosity raised her left hand. She had enough chakra to at least form a simple chidori. Blue lightning sparked against the palm of her hand and a loud chirping sounded across the room as she formed a chidori. Her visitors watched entranced.

"Can I touch it?" Tristan breathed awed by the display of power.

Sasuke let her chidori fade away as Tristan reached a hand to grab it.

"Chidori is an assassination technique. If you touched it, it would have fried your nervous system along with your body killing you in an instant," she educated casually as Tristan paled in horror.

"It's rather loud," commented an impressed Bakura unaffected by the fact that it would kill so easily.

The last Uchiha smirked eyes glinting dangerously. "So it will be the last thing a person will hear before they die"

The rest of her acquaintances paled an unhealthy shade of white.

"You're an assassin too?!" Tea suddenly exclaimed with a mixture of emotions.

'_Terror. Horror. Revulsion.' _The kunoichi mentally identified and outwardly shook her head letting Tea breathe in relief.

"Was an assassin," she corrected boldly as the teens in the room chocked in either surprise or horror.

It was a partially a lie. She considered being a shinobi the same thing as being an assassin. They kill, deceive, infiltrate and destroy. She was technically not a ninja anymore in this world and nor was she an assassin for hire but that did not mean that she would hesitate to kill.

"Why haven't I heard of the Uchiha clan?" Kaiba frowned.

He was sure that he knew every famous assassin as KaibaCorp hadn't always been a gaming company before he took over.

The hateful look on her face told him that he had asked the wrong question. He could feel a dark intent radiate of off her in waves.

An intent to kill without hesitation or mercy.

Seto struggled to remain upright as he watched his little brother fall to his knees at the pressure along with Wheeler and Yugi's other two friends who he hadn't bothered learning their names. The ones who remained standing were himself, Yugi and Bakura or was it the spirit residing in Bakura.

Despite seeing a real life example of magic, he still couldn't accept that magic was real. Maybe because it disobeyed every rational reasoning his mind came up with or that it was too powerful for him to consider. Seto Kaiba prided himself on his logical calculations and reasoning to just about everything. Every problem had a solution. Every aspect of life had an explanation. Yet magic defied the laws of the world. It had no solution, no justification, and no limit.

The pressure coming from the stunning Uchiha faded and he finally felt that he was able to breathe again. He himself admitted that she was by all means attractive but he wasn't going to lower himself just to get a girl like Yugi's idiotic friends. The fact that she remained oblivious to their advances amused him to no end.

Barely being able to hold himself upright and from falling to his knees panting like Yugi, he turned to Mokuba making sure that his little brother was alright. Seeing that Mokuba was fine, only panting heavily from the dark pressure that was crushing him minutes ago, he shifted his gaze back to the Uchiha.

Her long black hair was scattered around her as she looked out the hospital window with dead eyes. Her palms were clenched tightly around the pale hospital blanket which he was sure was creased beyond repair. He could still feel the hatred and death in the air, taste its bitter flavour, and smell its painful essence.

"What the hell was that?" Joey rasped out tiredly from his spot on the floor.

Sasuke glanced at him briefly before answering. "Killer Intent"

Getting up to his feet, Joey pulled Tristan upright as well before moving over to Tea who collapsed on a chair besides the Uchiha.

"What exactly was that?" This time it was Bakura who asked that. He sounded slightly out of breath.

Sasuke opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a cheerful scream.

"Sassssukkkkeee!" She was sure the scream resounded across the hospital if not, then the whole street as each syllable of her name was happily drawled out.

Cain raced in, shoving Tristan and Joey out of the way as if they were flies standing in his way before swamping her in a bear hug.

"Cain," she greeted back apathetically trying to push him away yet to no avail.

He clung to her like glue. He pouted, crocodile tears streaming down his eyes.

"You didn't miss me?" He asked in mock-hurt with a hand to his heart.

"Get the hell of me before I swear I'll kill you," Sasuke threatened coldly.

She wasn't it the mood for a dose of bubbliness. Cain openly disregarded her threat much to her to spectator's amazement.

"Hey Cain," Mokuba grinned to the new arrival.

"Mokuba," Cain detached one arm of exasperated girl to ruffle the younger Kaiba's hair affectionately before resuming his hug.

The observers sweat dropped at the show.

"Ahem," They all turned in union towards the sound of the voice.

Two nurses and a doctor stood watching the scene in what seemed to be a mixture of enjoyment and disapproval. It seemed like Cain's irritatingly loud voice attracted a lot of attention.

"What happened to informing a doctor when a patient wakes up from a three day coma?" The doctor asks rhetorically sending them a piercing look.

Their reactions were instant. Sasuke turned to the window. Kaiba leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, eyes closed. Mokuba stood beside his brother chatting to him excitedly. Yugi found the floor interesting and stared at it intently. Joey scratched his hair in embarrassment. Tristan whistled a random tune. Tea laughed nervously. Bakura switched back to his act as he sent an apologetic smile towards the doctor and Cain looked uncertain.

"All of you… Out!" the doctor demanded and soon after it was only Sasuke and the medic left in the room.

'_I was only out for three days?'_ Sasuke wondered dubiously. People with chakra exhaustion were usually out for weeks so it was surprising how quick her chakra recovered.

"I'll be doing a quick check up before you're free to go," he informed the pokerfaced Uchiha before grabbing his tools, not waiting for an answer.

* * *

**Half an hour later…**

"Well your body's perfectly healthy and I don't see anything wrong with you," the medic informed Sasuke as he looked though her x-rays and notes.

"Just take it easy for the next few days, don't overwork yourself. Don't even bother going to school. Stay home and relax," he continued grabbing a stack of papers as he stood by the door out of her hospital room. "And you're free to go now"

The doctor walked out.

A few seconds later, Sasuke swung her feet to the cold floor, testing to see if they would hold before pushing herself upright. She was only wearing a mid-thigh length green hospital dress that barely covered anything. Hell her hair was even longer than the piece of cloth they called clothing.

The door to her room opened for the nth time today. She sent a dark glare as the males who entered the room and openly stared.

A bright flash blinded her for a split-second. She turned to see Cain with his phone out snapping a photo grinning mischievously.

"Perfect blackmail material," he sung happily before running out of the room for his dear life. As much as she tolerated him and actually liked him as a companion he would pay for that dearly.

"Where are my clothes and deck," Sasuke snarled snapping the boys out of their daze.

Kaiba looked away masking his emotions well as did Bakura but Joey, Tristan and Yugi weren't as lucky. The fumbled over their words blushing brightly. Great just what she needed, more fan boys.

They could feel the temperature of the room drop and swore that frost appeared on the windows of the room as Sasuke sent them an ice cold glare.

Fortunately for them, Tea handed Sasuke a bag of clothes she had brought with her before ushering her away from the boys into the bathroom.

Closing the door and grabbing the bag Tea had left her, Sasuke changed out of her hospital gown to the clothes she'd received from Tea. Black jean shorts, her black converse and a dark red T-shirt that hang loosely around one shoulder. She had to give it to the girl; she had a good taste in fashion despite her obsessive love for friendship concurs all.

Walking out of the bathroom she turned to Tea. It seemed like Kaiba and his brother had left.

"Where's my duel deck and clothes?" Sasuke repeated.

Yugi handed her, her deck and a bag which probably contained her old clothes. Stuffing her deck in her pocket, the Uchiha reaches into the bag, taking out a pair of black gloves before putting them on earning a few curious glances. Joey opened his mouth to voice his curiosity but was silenced as he watched her chokuto poofed out.

The Uchiha breathed out a breath she did not know she was holding, happy to have her trusted weapon back in her arms. Unsheathing the blade, she let her lightning chakra seep into it, making it light up as she swung it a few times before sheathing it and resealing it into her gloves.

"How'd you do that?" Joey finally got his mouth working again and asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Fuinjutsu, the art of seals," she held out her hand to show the small seal on her glove. "I can seal anything or anyone with the right seal"

"You keep a sword on you," Tristan sputtered sceptically.

"My _Kusanagi _is a legendary blade and paranoia is a killer's best friend," she acknowledged walking out of the room.

A few seconds later they rush to catch up to her, walking beside her as she headed to her apartment which was right across from the hospital.

"You know, we seriously learned a lot today," Yugi hummed quietly just as they reached her home.

"We sure did. It was… enlightening," Tea added uncertainly trying to find the right word to describe what she'd discovered today.

At least now they knew what Pegasus was capable of so it would be easier for them to get Yugi's grandfather back.

"See ya Sasuke," She waved to the Uchiha who entered her apartment without looking back.

'_Idiots,' _Sasuke thought. _'So trusting and Naïve. They're going to get themselves killed'_

Moving up to her bedroom, Sasuke headed to her bed and sat.

They now knew that she had 'magic' which was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because she could now use her magic infront of them without trying to keep it hidden and a curse as it now arises too many questions which she might not be able to answer. It took away her invisibility and made her a target for those with magic.

Turning her head, her eyes darkened. On her desk lay a glove and two star chips that were identical to the ones Yugi received. Striding towards them, she picked up the glove and a white piece of paper fell out. Snatching the paper mid-air Sasuke read a sentence that blinded her with rage.

_I have your 'demon cards.'_

Pegasus just signed his death wish.

No one steals from an Uchiha.


End file.
